


Dawn of the Dark Lich

by Eriisbestgirl, The_Dragon_Mage



Category: World of Warcraft, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has No Chill, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku Wants to Help, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriisbestgirl/pseuds/Eriisbestgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage
Summary: The snow shifts revealing a man in blackened armor. An ethereal blue glow surrounds him as he rises from his icy grave.The bone-like designs on the armor blacker than night shows his past.A past shrouded in mystery and chaos, then again who in Azeroth doesn't have a past like that.Follow the story of valor and redemption as two sworn enemies are forced to work together once again.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Alliance/The Horde (Warcraft)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Dawn of the Dark Lich

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

The sun sets upon the barren wasteland of the frosted mountain peaks.

The home of the vanquished evil scourge ruled by a lich King surrounded by the decaying bodies of battle. 

The snow shifts revealing a man in blackened armor. An ethereal blue glow surrounds him as he rises from his icy grave. The bone-like designs on the armor blacker than night shows his past. 

The glow dims as he’s given a new chance at life. Misty blue eyes fade with the glow until all that's left is dark green comparable to the gem in which he wore around his neck.

Gripping his black blade he remembers his training and sets off into the world. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Shrouded in myth and legend, rarely seen and even more rarely understood, the enigmatic pandaren have long been a mystery to the other races of Azeroth.” A small red panda says as he looks over his top pupils. “The noble history of our people stretches back thousands of years, well before the empires of man and before even the sundering of the world, but now we must show ourselves as the world needs us to help with the balance of what it has become.”

The red-pandaren walks up to the four panda’s, the strongest and most resilient of the adults. “There are two main groups: The Alliance and the Horde, you each will pick one to go to them. Help each make peace. Do what you think is right. Obey the leaders and try your best.”

“YES MASTER NEZU!” The four yell in unison.

“Haha, such tenacity for you younglings. Eijiro Kirishima, what faction will go and join?” The elder asks.

One of the four move forward. A scar over his right eye from his first time using a glaive. Red robes with gold accents drape his form as dark iron armor acts as highlights for the paladin. “I'm thinking of the joining horde, I know a lot of bad things are said about them but maybe being a part of them will give better insight!” 

“Hm, I hope you find the answers you are looking for. Koji Koda?” Nezu says looking over to the shyest of the bunch. 

The pandaren had an all around strong build with hard fechters. But what was more impressive was the natural connection with nature. Clad in green tunic and a brown cloak. Truly a druid by heart. “I… will go to the Alliance. I know a few places I want to visit, and it will be easiest when with them.” 

“You feel worried your choice is selfish? Don't be, everyone has their own goals. You want to visit these places then it's best to take the path of least resistance.” The elder gives a kind smile to the shy pandaren. “Tetsutetsu.”

“Alliance. I hope to find my past through them.” The rare silver haired paladin says. 

“Hmm yes you are an anomaly as we don't know who your parents were. It's hopeful to find them out there, but never forget that whether good or bad, they don't define you. You’re not your past but rather a product of your choices.” The red pandaren says.

“Yes master.” The second paladin bows, his silver robes flowed in the wind as his iron plate armor glints in the sun.   
  
“Last but not least, our monk, Mashirao Ojiro, where do you wish to go?” 

“The horde, I feel they will make best use of my skills; they don't have many that tend to the wounded, especially after the scourge.”

“A path of healing? Never forget your training, the world with pin even brothers against each other. Never forget the ones around you now, for they are your family no matter if you start a new one out there. I… I am proud of you four and wish you all luck on each of your journeys.” The red pandaren bows and the four split off.

Mashirao and Koji share a hug before they leave. 

“You won't forget me right?” Koji asks.

Mashirao pulls back “Never, we are brothers in arms from birth till death.” The two walk away and enter different boats that set sail for the mainland. For Azeroth.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Katsuki Bakugo downs his third cup of grog. The alcohol dripped down his tusks.    
  
“Dude, slow down, I'm happy you graduated too but damn! You don't need to drink yourself under the table, we have all night for that!” Hanta Sero, one of the few he should call friends, the man was a Troll and one of the best hunters he had ever seen.

“HAHA! You’re right!” The orc boy stood. “So how about a little fight?” That got the attention of his whole group. 

“Rules?” A Tauren warrior named Mezo Shoji says, standing up to his full height of seven foot and cracking his knuckles.

“Tch, same as always!” The black hair of the orc is spiked in all directions and scars cover his arms from his many fights just like this.

“So none?” Denki Kaminari says pulling out a tome from his bag. The Undead forsaken was a by product of the scourge, but that didn't bother the horde much after they showed enough spite and knowledge to work with others. The mage was known for his proficiency in thunder magic.

“I’m not healing anyone!” Their shaman says. Tsuyu Asui, an orc born from the horde. Tries not to fight as she usually has to clean up after what she likes to call her idiots.

“No matter.” Katsuki reels back and punches the Tauren in the gut.

“Just saying now, you picked a fight you can't win Demon hunter.” The fist comes down hard and hits the orc in the face

“Oi! Shove it up your ass you overgrown bison!” Katsuki says kicking the legs out from under Mezo.

“Bolt!” A shot of lightning flies into the black haired orc and he falls to the ground. A snarl turns into a growl and Katsuki pushes himself up before charging the white haired ghoul. Only for a kick from the troll to send him back to the floor. 

Sero laughs, only to be picked up and thrown by Mezo out the tent. “FUCK YOOU!” He says on the way out.

A few seconds later everyone but Tsuyu are fighting like animals.

The booming voice of the blood king roars over them. “I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL!” The Blood king demon hunter yells. “You just graduated training camp and you're drinking, partying, and fighting!” His hand pinched the bridge of his nose and everyone freezes.

“Without me! Where’s the love for your mentor!” A few burst out laughing but Katsuki and mezo share a nod before they both down a cup of grog and punch their mentor in the face, knocking him back into the Midnight shaman. 

She's a night borne elf more powerful then most of them combined. The only downside is that- 

“Hello boys~” The Night Born says.

“Midnig-” Mezo tries.

“Oh how many times do i have to say~ call me Nemuri~” She sultry even in personality. “Don't let me stop you, i just have some business with my apprentice!” She walks up to the orc woman and they start talking as the young men all gang up on their mentor. 

A fun night for the troupe just outside Thunder bluff.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lunch rush hands out food in the tavern he runs as the new graduates of the Alliance army sit down for a bite and some whisky. He may only be human but his cooking is beyond anything Azeroth has seen

The Cementoss wall, a 100 foot wall that has protected the training center of Stormwind city for generations. Some men and women in front of him thought it would be funny to put eyes on it by enchanting some rocks to move as if they were alive.

Two Mechagnome Warriors sit at the far end, working on what seems to be a jetpack, nothing new for the gnome’s. Powerloader is an old friend of lunch rush who even saved his life once or twice, but his apprentice Mei  _ is that her name?’ _ .

Her pink hair styled in twin tails and mechanized body is ‘the epitome of evolution’ as she likes to say. She might be as bad as the scourge with the amount of explosions and miscalculations that lead to out of control robots and free firework displays at ground level. 

Not that the others were much better, his eyes landed on Shoto Todoroki, a Night elf warlock who refused to use most of his spells. Yet when he got over that he had a balanced skill set at his hand.

Tenya Iida and Yuga Aoyama while human have shown to be resourceful even with quirks of their own. If Iida can stick to the rules he will, though he's better than when he was a recruit. _ ‘I doubt that will ever truly go away’ _ . A Paladin with heavy Silver and gold armor and spells that increase his speed. 

Aoyama is… an odd one to say the least. The boy is OBSESSED with anything shiny. He only became a paladin so that he should have the sparkliest armor and brightest spells. He gained the nickname northstar that was meant to be an insult, but he took it in stride.

Last of this batch is Momo Yaoyorozu, a High elf Mage that became proficient in the arcane arts. Her onix eyes and jet black hair make her an elven beauty. A dark brown cloak over blue and gray clothing. 

All of their festivities are watched over by a night elf named Shota Aizawa. The monk taught them everything they know. A proud smirk makes its way onto his face.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________   
  


Suramar was a city Isolated behind a protective barrier for 10,000 years, the elves of the city growing increasingly dependent upon the arcane magic of the Nightwell at the center of the city. The Nightborne seeked allies in the Horde to help reclaim their place in the world. When they got out of the barrier. 

Now the city's thriving with life and is a staple in the horde. The recruites of Suramar have gathered for their departure into the world as the new moon rises. 

An elf of gray skin and purple attire leads them. The NightBorne mage pulls from all sources of arcane but is naturally inclined to the nightwell. Ochaco Uraraka looks over her party. 

A goblin named Minoru Mineta, in all terms he’s a rogue but ‘his sin of greed out shines even the king of goblins if there is such a thing,’ she snickers to herself. He will do near anything for the right price. Explosions are his specialty and the night borne have used him well and paid him even better.

Kyoka Jiro, a Blood elf sent into Suramar as a knight who came out as a Paladin instead. Her light purple skin says there's more to her than meets the eye and her silver hair has highlights of purple. Her armor isn't the best, but the gray and black tunic with dark iron plates can still take a hit. A shield over her back and a sword on her hip with a tome in her hand. A danger to all that come across her.

Their mentor was a forsaken who goes by ecto, and no one knows his real name, sometimes they wonder if even he knows. The undead was a powerful warlock that could create clones of himself and each can use spells themselves.

Three new ones walk up a High Mountain Tauren that's missing an antler that's clad in iron armor with runes scored into it. Beside him two trolls each a different type of horrid as the older seems to be a warlock or shaman with a tome and glowing orbs around him and the smaller is a rogue if the black cloak and daggers in his hands were a clue.

“Hello I am Toshinori Yagi the Almighty, I have been sent to escort your troupe to the mission site. I am a paladin.” He says while pulling a shield from seemingly nowhere.

“A summoner paladin?” Kyoka asked.

“Correct, my companions are Hizashi Yamada the warlock.” He points to the older troll who grunts. “And the youngend is Hitoshi Shinso, a rogue who studied in the blackhand, a recruit like you all we picked him up on the way.”

“Hello, I hope I can work well with you all.” He says, taking off his hood to reveal wild red hair that defies gravity.

“We must get going if we want to keep the cover of night to pass the alliance check point.” Hizashi grunts out.

“Yes! You are all ready to go?” Toshinori asks.

A few nods and a goodbye from ecto and they all set off.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The Alliance keep was under siege. A scourge of undead ripped into their stronghold, Mina Ashido fires arrow after arrow trying to push them back. Poison covering the hunters ammo does little to slow them. 

“THIS ISN'T THE FORSAKEN!” Rikido Sato yells, stabbing one while blocking a strike from another. “IT’S JUST LIKE THE SCOURGE!” The Draenei yells before putting his knight training to use and hacked off a few heads before getting to higher ground.

“But how?” Mina asks before jumping up onto a wall just out of reach. The Night elf took the moment to catch her breath.

The sea of dark purple eyes look more like voids than eyes. They just keep pushing on trying to kill all in their sight.

Snipe rushes out with his rifle. A few headshots drop a group but more rush to take their place. The night elf grunts before throwing a bottle and taking aim. The acid digs into the undead, resulting in their 2nd death. The hunter reloads and takes aim at the hole in their defences. 

A pair of Worgens jump down and check the scene out. The door splitters and the hinges break, letting even more undead in, the same void like eyes. “Yeah definitely a scourge. The only question, where they comin’ from?”

“I don't know, but the keep will hold. We just need to wait this out and take as many of them down as possible.” A dwarven rouge says from the sidelines. 

“Gran? You should be inside!”

“And let you have all the fun? Haha, you're kidding me right?” He grabs a lever. “Ryo, Fumikage, move out of the way!” The two worgens turn and run. The lever is pulled and melted iron drips down onto the door’s hole, forming an iron wall. “Toru?” The old dwarf says.

“On it.” With a tome in her hand the Draenei Priestess calls upon the water in the ground. A spray of a geyser comes up and chills the molten iron until the steam clears. Iron cooled into a makeshift wall. A few undead made it though before the wall was finished, the younger worgen pulls out his daggers to move to take care of it, his mentor stops him before he can jump into action.

“Rouge, stand back.” A new voice enters the group. The echoing voice of thirteen, a void elf warlock. With a swipe of her hand the undead burst into black flames. “Priestess, your elder wants you to help her with healing the wounded. Head to the barracks and find her.” 

“Will Ms.Shuzenji be able to deal with all this? I know she's the best healer in the alliance but we were unprepared for this. There are a lot of wounded.” Ryo the elder worgen says, becoming more human as his disciple drops his hood. A druid and rouge respectively. 

“Chiyo is a lightforged Draenei and a Priest, she's our best shot to come out of this ali- unscathed. So long as the young Priestess learns from her, then our chances increase.” Thirteen says.

“Well we both know what this means.” The dwarf says. 

The void elf looks at her old friend. “Yes. A new lich has been born. This…

  
  


**IS A SECOND SCOURGE.”**

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


End file.
